Goodbye Stranger
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: A Nick GUTS fanfic of the host, Mike, loses his beloved co-host and the show's referee, Mo. Mike is going through withdrawl, as well as acceptance and optimism in the end, recalling all of the fun and sweet memories they lived through together.
1. Fanfic

Mike stood up and entered the Extreme Arena; The GUTS episode was already over, but he just had to vent.

"UUUUUGH! A MONTH ALREADY! IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE F'N MONTH! WHY, MO, WHY?!"

He knew it wasn't Mo's fault, nor his. She didn't see it coming in the first place. How would _she_ have known of the drunk-driving accident that would have taken her life? How?

Mike had a flashback while he glanced at Mo's soapbox she had to stand on to give rules/stats of the events.

It was midnight on the night of March 23rd, 1995. Mike was about to doze off into a deep sleep on the livingroom couch, due to the fact he was way to lazy to go to his bedroom upstairs (duh), when the phone rang. It was Marc Summers from _Double_ _Dare._ _Why was he calling at this hour?_ "Mike, I just heard from the hospital that..."

"Yes, Marc?"

"Mo's dead. She was involved in a hit run with an intoxicated driver, who crashed her car's driver side into a Jersey barrier. As soon as she got to the hospital, we were too late. She lost too much blood to be revived, and...well."

"I never got to say goodbye to her," Mike choked out.

"On the contrary, her very last words at the hospital were: Marc, tell Mike I'll be ok. I'm going to be better. I'm...better now.' She _is_ better now, Mike." Marc said.

Mike straight bawled at what he said next, because he knew it was true.

"Somewhere, in this starry, clear night sky, she's watching over you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Marc. I'll miss her."

"As will I. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **PRESENT DAY**

OhMo Mike chuckled. "You were just, the best."

Then, he wept.

Lying next to the soapbox was the ref dress she wore. Like a child with their blanket, Mike took the garment and drove back to his house.

" _Could you come back, Mo?"_

His warm, salty tears dampened the striped fabric.

 _"Please?"_

He fell asleep once again, only to wake up at midnight once again.

"Uh, Mo!"

He tasted the salty fabric that once held his tears a matter of hours ago.

"Oh, I forgot. There is no Mo."

Mike went back to sleep, awoke in the morning, and got his black suit and tie he wore for the funeral and burial.

When he got there, he fought the cold and drizzly rain to find a black granite marker that had the word "Quirk", carved in grey, as plain as day.

"Here you go, Mo." Mike laid the ref dress on the headstone, along with her own crag-piece trophy.

"Love you.", Mike wept. Then, he got in his car and drove off.


	2. 2

**You woke me up in the wee hours,**

 **with the note of your passing.**

 **I happily appreciated you by my side, but I must face facts: you're gone.**

 **There's no one to replace you, nobody with memorable friendship like you.**

 **I'm in it for the rush and surprises you gave me, but still, you're gone.**

 **You warned me about this in advance, and you were right about it all.**

 **But you must've left something of you behind, to make me remember you by.**

 **I have no one to keep me in place,**

 **no one to hold my hand.**

 **Just mere memories and thoughts of you and the crew (who's still alive),**

 **I can't help but go crazy.**

 **I will get myself over it,**

 **I will act like nothing happened**

 **I'll never look back to that horrible morning,**

 **If I do that, I'll be just fine.**

 **Goodbye Mo, nice knowing you**

 **You'll enjoy heaven, I hope**

 **I tried to be as happy as you are now,**

 **Hope you find what you need up there.**

 **Goodbye Mo,**

 **Goodbye the part of my heart you took with you,**

 **Will I get to meet you when** ** _I_** **can't move on?**

 **I'll feel much better, without worry,**

 **When tomorrow comes, I'll feel happy, like I used to be**

 **I shouldn't be devoted to you,**

 **You,** ** _yourself,_** **should be.**

 **Just move me out of my current state of mind,**

 **And I'll be without a care.**

 **By land or sea,**

 _ **Anywhere,**_ **I still feel you.**

 **I chose this path to go down,**

 **And every day, I feel thankful.**

 **Goodbye Mo,**

 **Goodbye the part of my heart you took with you,**

 **Will I get to meet you when** ** _I_** **can't move on?**

 **Will I get to meet you when** ** _I_** **can't move on?**

 **Now some people feel exactly like me,**

 **Some don't,**

 **Some don't know** ** _what_** **they're feeling!**

 **Some will tell us why,**

 **Some will keep it to their selves**

 **Some people could take it either way.**

 **You can make fun of me,**

 **Think I care?**

 **Think I'll go to hell for laughing?**

 **I hate the devil! I've had nothing to do with him!**

 **I will get myself over it,**

 **I will act like nothing happened**

 **I'll never look back to that horrible morning,**

 **If I do that, I'll be just fine.**

 **Goodbye Mo, nice knowing you**

 **You'll enjoy heaven, I hope**

 **I tried to be as happy as you are now,**

 **Hope you find what you need up there.**

 **Goodbye Mo,**

 **Goodbye the part of my heart you took with you,**

 **Will I get to meet you when** ** _I_** **can't move on?**

 **I'll feel much better, without worry,**

 **When tomorrow comes, I'll feel happy, like I used to be**

 **I shouldn't be devoted to you,**

 **You,** ** _yourself,_** **should be.**

 **Just move me out of my current state of mind,**

 **And I'll be without a care.**

 **By land or sea,**

 _ **Anywhere,**_ **I still feel you.**

 **I chose this path to go down,**

 **And every day, I feel thankful.**

 **I gotta leave your grave,**

 **I have to move on in life**

 **Here I go,**

 **I'll repeat it in my mind, for clarity,**

 **I gotta leave your grave,**

 **I have to move on in life.**


End file.
